


Hobnob - Bishop Entanglement Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1239]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs finally talk. Do things get cleared up? Or do they just make things worse?





	Hobnob - Bishop Entanglement Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/21/2002 for the word [hobnob](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/09/21/hobnob).
> 
> hobnob  
> [hob-nob]  
> verb (used without object), hob·nobbed, hob·nob·bing.  
> to associate on very friendly terms (usually followed by with ):She often hobnobs with royalty.  
> Archaic . to drink together.  
> noun  
> a friendly, informal chat.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640), [Predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036), [Enjoin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649236), [Discrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747546), [Bombinate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793305), [Galumph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866130), [Abominate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951171), [Detritus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406049), [Ineluctable - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450308), [Peccadillo - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788108), [Logorrhea - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801218), [Taciturn - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869633), [Quondam - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275887), [Polyglot - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237582), [Subterfuge - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601836), [Purblind - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647538), [Ameliorate - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010231), [Exacerbate - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046231), [Appurtenance - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682863), [Intransigent - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809493), [Pelf - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492510), [Ostensible - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520222), [Malleable - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560032), and [Perdurable - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572779). 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> This is the final update in this series.

Gibbs turned to the steaks, hoping that not looking at Tony for a bit would allow him to get the words out. The steaks were ready to be flipped anyway. “I know, Tony.”

“So what is it?”

“Not Bishop. You.”

Tony’s forehead wrinkled. That was surprisingly out of context and confusing even for Gibbs. Clearly, Gibbs expected him to figure this out. 

Tony was at a complete loss, though. Not Bishop, but me. What was Gibbs talking about?

“You want me to divorce Bishop so you can marry her?” Tony asked, finally, not able to come up with any other conclusion as to what those words could mean.

“No.” Gibbs glared. “I’m not interested in Bishop.”

“You’re not?”

“No.” Gibbs crossed his arms and drilled holes into Tony’s head.

”Then what?” Tony’s nose wrinkled in confusion.

Gibbs couldn’t help finding Tony’s bewilderment, cute, but it was also extremely annoying at the same time. “I’m interested in you.” Gibbs was tempted to follow that statement up with a head slap just to make sure it got through to Tony, but he refrained.

“WHAT? Really?” Tony shouted in shock. 

Gibbs simply nodded. He was more than done with this conversation. He’d used enough words today in his opinion. 

Fortunately, the steak was pretty much done. Gibbs quickly grabbed a couple of plates from the kitchen and plated the steaks. He then handed one to Tony and settled down to eat his own.

Tony stared dumbstruck at Gibbs, not even moving to start eating the steak. He had never thought that Gibbs would be into him. That had never been a plausible explanation for anything.

Gibbs wanting Bishop was a lot more likely. Gibbs had been married 4 times, after all. Since when was Gibbs even interested in men?

”Eat,” Gibbs gruffly ordered. Had he broken Tony? Did that mean Tony didn’t return his feelings, after all?

Tony blinked at his plate, finally picking up his fork to actually eat the steak. He was still kind of dazed, taking slow bites as he tried to process what Gibbs was telling him. He had not expected this at all.

Gibbs watched Tony, worriedly. He’d never seen Tony like this. Apparently, Bishop was wrong and Tony didn’t actually like him like that. “If it bothers you that much, just forget I said anything.”

That startled Tony out of his daze. “No!” He blurted.

Now, it was Gibbs turned to be confused. “No?”

”I don’t want to forget.”

“Why not?” Gibbs gazed at Tony worriedly. He wasn’t sure what Tony was thinking now.

“I’ve been in love with you for years, Gibbs. There might actually be a chance you like me back and you want me to forget? Not going to happen.”

“Oh.” Gibbs murmured, nonplussed. 

Tony couldn’t believe that Gibbs might actually return his feelings. He was certain that Gibbs had been after Bishop not him. Still, there was only one way to tell for sure.

Tony set his steak aside. Hoping he looked more brave than he felt, Tony walked over to where Gibbs was eating his steak. He took the plate out of Gibbs’ hands, before pulling him into a kiss. 

Oh. Wow. That was more than Tony had been expecting. Gibbs was definitely not shy. 

Gibbs’ tongue had immediately probed into his mouth, turning what would have been a relatively chaste kiss into something deeper and more romantic. When Tony finally pulled back because he needed to breathe, there was no doubt in his mind that Gibbs returned his feelings. Well maybe a little bit of doubt, physical attraction and emotional attraction weren’t the same thing, after all.

As his brain started to boot back up after that thorough kissing, he remembered Bishop and how he was technically married still. He’d never been one to beat around the bush. “What about Bishop? She and I still have to stay married for another 10 months or so to get to that year point and then there’s the visit to the Paddington’s that her and I have to do as well.” Tony’s breathing started to speed up as he thought about all the complications, the worries beginning to overwhelm him.

“Tony, calm down. There’s no need to rush.”

“No?”

“No. We haven’t even gone on a date, yet.”

“Oh. Hehe. That’s true.” Tony rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

“You and Bishop can hobnob with the Paddingtons and we’ll slowly explore what we both want and make sure this is right. If it’s right, waiting isn’t going to kill us.”

“And if it’s not right, better to find out before we take any drastic measures?” Tony quirked his mouth in a half grin.

“Exactly.” Gibbs grinned back, grabbing his steak and returning to his meal.

Tony did the same. He could do slow, really. Even if it might kill him to know what he wanted was right in front of him, but not actually be able to have it.

As they ate, they talked a bit more about what they wanted and what they were looking for. They even arranged the first date. By the time Tony called it a night and had Gibbs’ drive him back home, he was feeling a bit hopeful about the future.

Bishop looked up from her book when the door opened. “Did things not go well with Gibbs?”

“They went fine. No thanks to you,” Tony glared at Bishop. “Why did you leave me stranded anyway?”

“I thought you and Gibbs needed some time to talk and sort things out. Truthfully, I didn’t expect you to come home tonight.”

“We’re taking things slow.” Tony crossed his arms defensively as he increased his glare.

Bishop raised an eyebrow and just gave him the look.

“What?”

“You can’t tell me you didn’t want more.”

“So what if I did?”

“So why are you still here?”

“Hey, I may be a playboy, but I don’t cheat.”

“Tony, I don’t care if you date Gibbs. This isn’t a love match, remember.”

“I know, but it just wouldn’t feel right. Plus, the slow plan with Gibbs feels right.”

“Ok. As long as you’re happy.”

“I am.” Tony grinned at her, truly happy for the first time in a really long time.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 17 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 17 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
